Gideon Gleeful/Gallery
Season 1 Gravity Falls Main Title Theme Opening photos.png The Legend of the Gobblewonker S1e2 dipper reading magazine.png|Gideon's advertisement on the back cover of Wacky News. S1e2 Gideon cameo.png The Hand That Rocks the Mabel S1e4 gideon behind a curtain.jpg S1e4 gideon appears.jpg S1e4 pigeon out of gideon's hair.jpg S1e4 gideon with birds.png S1e4 such a gift!.jpg S1e4 gideon makes you say awwww.png S1e4 hit it dad.jpg S1e4 I can see.jpg S1e4 what others cant see.jpg S1e4 gideon song.png S1e4 it's innate ability.jpg S1e4 widdle ol me.jpg S1e4 gideon using amulet.png S1E4 Gideon guesses Mabel's name.jpg S1e4 Lil' Gideon.png S1e4 end.jpg S1e4 gideon finale.png S1e4 tired gideon.png S1e4 evil gideon.png S1e4 gideon begs for a date.png S1e4 opera glasses.png S1e4 gideon sniffs mabels hair.png S1e4 gideon arrives.png S1e4 mabel and gideons date.png S1e4 people let gideon do what he wants.png S1e4_jean_luc_with_gideon.PNG S1e4 macaw landing.png S1e4_mabel_gideon_date.png S1e4 a crowd gathers.png S1e4 psychic powers.png S1e4 buy or sell you.png S1e4 fair enough.png S1e4 gideon sitting in chair.png S1e4 enjoy the scenery.png S1e4 gideons warning.png S1e4 angry gideon in chair.png S1e4 she was my peach dumpling.png S1e4 amulet push.png S1e4 love this scene.png S1e4 flying scissors.png S1e4 gideon with doll.png S1e4 falling of a cliff.png S1e4 amulet destruction.png S1e4 pines family has invoked my fury.png S1e4 vengence .png S1e4 gideon makes doll.png S1e4 'Lil Gideon checking.png S1e4 love this scene.png S1e4 gideons dressing room.png S1e4 on the lake.png S1e4 mabel fireworks.png S1e4 breaking up with gideon.png S1e4 Angry Gideon.png S1e4 gideon ejecting dad.png Irrational Treasure S1e8 gideon.png|Gideon taking a stroll. S1e8 tomato farmer gideon.png S1e8 gideon and stan stockades.png S1e8 stan and gideon.png Little Dipper S1e11 gideon chair.png S1e11 gideon desk.png S1e11 signed over mystery shack.png S1e11 mystery shack model.PNG S1e11 gideon appears.png S1e11 gideon dancing with a piece of paper.png S1e11 gideon reading.png S1e11 suck a lemon.png S1e11 gideon is angry.png S1e11 gideon too small.png S1e11 gideon termites.png S1e11 what's that.png S1e11 termites eat bat.png S1e11 termites on gideon's hair.png S1e11 stan wants a pictures.png S1e11 gideon cursing stan.png S1e11 curse the pines family.png S1e11 gideon flashlight.png S1e11 gideon laughing.png S1e11 dipper really.png S1e11 gideon testing flashlight.png S1e11 gideon shrink twins.png S1e11 gideon worms eye view.png S1e11 giant gideon laughing.png S1e11 gideon laughing.png S1e11 twins jar.png S1e11 what's in the jar.png S1e11 secret.png S1e11 little ol me.png S1e11 mouth breathing fool.png S1e11 gideon's room.png S1e11 gideon releases twins.png S1e11 harm a hair on your head.png S1e11 angry gideon.png S1e11 change your mind.png S1e11 mabel gummy koalas.png S1e11 mabel eating.png S1e11 as for you.png S1e11 lamp.png S1e11 did you read about it.png S1e11 squash you.png S1e11 use them.png S1e11 gideon hairbrush phone.png S1e11 text you a photo.png S1e11 hello.png S1e11 what is gideon doing.PNG S1e11 gideon flashlight shrink stan.png S1e11 gideon evil laugh.png S1e11 gideon ice cream.png S1e11 guard them.png S1e11 gideon licking hand.png S1e11 gideon being tickled.png S1e11 gideon hates being tickled.png S1e11 no laughing matter.png S1e11 lazy susan and gideon.png S1e11_Lil'_Gideon_with_Lazy_Susan.png S1e11 gideon at mystery shack.png S1e11 gummy koala in hair.png S1e11 gideon drops flashlight.png S1e11 hairspray.png S1e11 gideon has twins.png S1e11 small dipper mabel.png S1e11 gideon holding dolls.png S1e11 second door on left.png S1e11 gideon's id card.png S1e11 mabel raspberry.png S1e11 teasing dipper all day.png S1e11 gideon mirror maze.png S1e11 stan in mirror maze.png S1e11 so shiny.png S1e11 fat angel.png S1e11 gideon shocked by stan.png S1e11 beam bounces.png S1e11 broken mirror.png S1e11 mirrors cost 500.png S1e11 gideon point light.PNG S1e11 to his armpit.png S1e11 stan cornered 01.PNG S1e11 stan cornered.png S1e11 gideon starts laughing.png S1e11 gideon laugh 01.png|Gideon laughing. S1e11 gideon on floor.png S1e11 gideon on floor angry.png S1e11 twins tickling.png S1e11 gideon laughing flashlight.png S1e11 stan consoling gideon.png S1e11 escorting gideon out.png S1e11 light of my life.png S1e11 gideon pacing.png S1e11 gideon wants shack.png S1e11 shack holds mysteries.png S1e11 more ice cream.png S1e11 put ur hands in the air if u just dont care!.png S1e11 he kinda soos'd that one up.png S1e11 trying to escape from a glass prison.png S1e11 did you read about it.png S1e11 going for flashlight.png S1e11 so shiny.png S1e11 gideon close up.png S1e11 light of my life.png S1e11 light of my life.png S1e11 gid looking around.png S1e11 gid nervous.png S1e11 gideon hand raised.png S1e11 gideon has an idea.png S1e11 gideon thinks he's gonna win.png S1e11 smug gideon.png S1e11 gideon disbelieving.png S1e11 gideon finger up.png Bottomless Pit! S1e14 creepy love letters from Gideon.png The Deep End S1E15 Gideon chilling.png S1e15 property of stan.png S1e15 gideon in trouble.png S1e15 he knew stanford.png S1e15 huh gideon.png S1e15 gideon on chair.png S1e15Baby soft cheeks.png S1e15 pool closing.png S1e15 Covered it in glue last night!.PNG Land Before Swine S1e18 speeding in red car.jpg S1e18 did u see that.png S1e18 On duty cops.jpg S1e18 New convertable.jpg Dreamscaperers S1e19 little giddy to the eon.png S1e19 wink.png S1e19 gideon and doves.png S1e19 new Gideon song.jpg S1e19 Stan yells at Gideon.jpg S1e19 Gideon give the usually bad guy talk.jpg S1e19 Gideon explaining to Stan his plan.jpg S1e19 Gideon trying to look evil.jpg S1e19 Gideon scared of Stan with the broom.jpg S1e19 Stan hits Gideon with the broom.jpg S1e19 gideon yells at stan.jpg S1e19 Stan taunting.jpg S1e19 Gideon is mad.jpg S1e19 Gideon has a plan.jpg S1e19 Bring out 2.PNG S1e19 Gideon with 2.jpg S1e19 gideon reading book 2.jpg S1e19 Backwards magic.jpg S1e19 gideon before summoning Bill.jpg S1e19 Gideon before Bill comes.jpg S1e19 I don't know what to say.jpg S1e19 disgusting dear teeth.jpg S1e19 disgusting dear teeth.jpg S1e19 Tv fuzz Bill.jpg S1e19 stan pines....png S1e19 Stan's full tattoo.png S1e19 Giedon has won the Shack.jpg S1e19 Get off my property.jpg S1e19 gideon on a bulldoser.jpg S1e19 you'll never see the mystery shack.jpg S1e19 once i steal that deed.jpg S1e19 gideon marking his word.jpg S1e19 gideon kicked out.jpg S1e19 gideon hisses.jpg S1e19 gideon broke in.jpg S1e19 gideon being chased.jpg Gideon Rises S1e20 Gedion interview.png S1e20 Invitation.PNG S1e20 Gedion's big unvaeling.png S1e20 it's my face.png S1e20 Gideon's file photo.PNG s1e20 gideon's thugs.png S1e20 Goodbye.PNG S1e20 Get off my property, Old Man!.PNG S1e20 Such accusations.PNG S1e20 Mascot.PNG S1e20 Cheering for Gideon.PNG S1e20 Entrance.PNG s1e20 gideonland.png S1e20 downed thugs.jpg S1e20 Gideon holding book 2 menacingly.png S1e20 Ultimate Gideon.png S1e20 Search for the other journal.PNG S1e20 Intend to find it.PNG S1e20 Back to the corner....PNG S1e20 TEAR EVERY HAIR.png S1e20 SUIT UP.png S1e20 Mocap Suit Interface.png S1e20 Mental Handshake Successful.png S1e20 Gideon foot glitch.png S1e20 gid dance.png S1e20 Bud gets his painting back.jpg S1e20 Where are you....PNG S1e20 Guests.PNG S1e20 two thugs.png S1e20 Can't run.PNG S1e20 Gnome apocalypse.PNG S1e20 Give back the deed.PNG S1e20 Whistle.PNG S1e20 jeffs rubs gideon's hand.png S1e20 Subdue them.PNG S1e20 3 fell.PNG S1e20 He has 3.PNG S1e20 Gideon has one book 3.jpg S1e20 Gideon gloating.PNG S1e20 Bye bye, y'all.PNG S1e20 The creepyness....png S1e20 Acting Gleeful.PNG S1e20 GET OUT!.PNG S1e20 Where's 1.PNG S1e20 Dipper must know....PNG S1e20 Gideon tackled.PNG S1e20 Let go of my sister!.PNG S1e20 I finally won this time!.PNG S1e20 Fist catch.PNG S1e20 Stop hitting yourself.png S1e20 YOU.png S1e20 SO PERFECT.png S1e20 Gulp.png S1e20 Gideon Cornered.png S1e20 Surround Gideon.PNG S1e20 Gideon in cuffs.png S1e20 I win kid.png S1e20 One more thing Officers.png S1e20 Gideon arrested.png S1e20 I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE STANFORD.png S1e20 Theyre taking me away haha.png Shorts TV Shorts 1 Short14 its lil ol him.png Short14 gideon's new following.png short14 therapy.png Short14 cured.png short14 painting.png Short14 inspired.png short14 killbone.png Short14 ripped.png short14 you better listen.png Short14 fist bump.png Short14 ESCAPE.png Season 2 Scary-oke S2e1 lil gideon in the big house.png S2e1 mystery board 2.png S2e1 mystery board.png S2e1 Trembley in the Background full.png Society of the Blind Eye S2e7 child psycho.png Blendin's Game S2e8 robbie squirt.png S2e8 big wheels.png Miscellaneous Scheming Gideon promo art.jpg|Gideon in the upper part of a question mark. Gideon and Tent of Telepathy promo.png Category:Character galleries Category:Recurring character galleries Category:Supporting character galleries